Your Smile
by gilandcath4eva
Summary: Grissom goes away and Catherine has his job. Short songfic i wrote when i was taking a break from my other story. Song used The Sound of White Missy Higgins. PLEASE REVIEW. :


Your Smile

Like a freeze dried rose

You will never be what you were

What you were to me in memory

But if I listen to the dark

You'll embrace me like a star

Envelope me, envelope me

She misses him, can't stop thinking about what they used to be. When Gil left Las Vegas to accept a position at the National Forensics Institute in LA, Catherine was devastated. Even though she was given graveshift supervisor, nothing could fill the void left by his departure.

If things get real for me down here

Promise to take me to before you went away

If only for a day

If things get real for me down here

Promise to take me back to the tune we played

Before you went away

He calls every second day to see how she is. They can talk for hours about nothing. He misses her so much. Everywhere he turns, something reminds him of Cath. The song playing on the radio the same as when they first met; the sunset like the one they watched together in Mesquite.

And if I listen to the sound of white

Sometimes I hear your smile and breathe your light

As he lies on his bed, he can't help thinking about her. Her eyes, her golden hair, her smile – he misses her smile the most. Something about that smile made his heart melt. This position at the NFI was not all it was made to be. Gil walks outside and starts the long drive up to Vegas.

Yeah if I listen to the sound of white…

You're my mystery, one mystery

My mystery, one mystery

Gil called her on her cell. He is coming up to Vegas tonight. He said he would be her when she got home. As she resumed filling out the never shrinking pile of paperwork in front of her, she glanced around what was once Gil's office. She hadn't added her touch yet and jars and textbooks still lined the shelves.

My silence solidifies

Until that hollow void erase you

Erases you till I can't feel at all

But if I never feel again

At least the nothingness will end the painful dream

Of you and me

Cath feels something in her heart at the sight of the remnants he left behind when he left. She thought that after he was gone this feeling inside her would die. Now at the thought of seeing him… touching him… She tries to force the feelings out of her, but unsuccessfully lays her head on the desk and smiles.

If things get real for me down here

Promise to take me to before you went away

If only for a day

If things get real for me down here

Promise to take me back to the tune we played

Before you went away

And if I listen to the sound of white

Sometimes I hear your smile and breathe your light

Yeah if I listen to the sound of white…

Gil pulled up to Cath's house at about 6:30 am. She is still at work but he takes the key she gave him an age ago and lets himself into the house. The house is dark, but he knows exactly where everything is. He remembers many mornings sitting on this very sofa with Cath beside him.

When she arrives home, Cath sees Gil's blue SUV parked on the drive. Just like he promised. The door opens and Gil stands there smiling.

I knelt before some strangers face.

I'd never had the courage or belief to trust this place

But I dropped my head, 'cos it felt like lead

But I'm sure I felt your fingers through my hair

He embraces her and she puts her head on his shoulder. "I miss you" he says quietly as he guides her inside, "and I love you." Cath reaches up and plants a soft kiss on his lips. "I missed you," she can't control her feelings any longer, "and I love you too." His lips impact on hers and she kisses back with 10 years worth of bottled up love and lust. "It wasn't until you left that I realized I needed you," she admits. "If I knew I would never have left," Gil sighs, "and I'm not leaving again." With that he takes her hand and leads her to the bedroom.

And if I listen to the sound of white

Sometimes I hear your smile and breathe your light

Yeah if I listen to the sound of white

The sound of white

The sound of white…

Finis


End file.
